La Nouvelle Bataille de Poudlard
by DameAude
Summary: Durant leur 7e année à Poudlard, en tant que préfets, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy vont être contraints de travailler souvent ensemble, mais en tant qu'ennemis officiels, il leur est difficile de bien se tenir.. Affronts, coups bas et menaces pleuvent tandis que leurs meilleurs amis comptent les points. Mais ces chamailleries ne cachent-elles pas un sentiment plus puissant ?..
1. Introduction

SALUT A TOUS !

Je me permets de vous faire une petite introduction, comme c'est ma toute première fiction :)

J'espère tout d'abord que vous serez indulgents, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews !

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, ça faisait longtemps que je pensais à un thème de ce genre, mais je n'avais jamais osé me lancer… Voilà qui est désormais chose faite ! Néanmoins, avec toutes les Dramione qui circulent, il est difficile de faire preuve d'originalité, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux ! ^^

J'ai décidé de ne pas faire des chapitres trop longs, parce que personnellement cela me dérange dans certaines fictions. Il est plus facile de faire des petites pauses entre différents chapitres qu'entre deux paragraphes :D Mais quand je serai vraiment plongée dans la fiction, mes chapitres seront peut-être allongés par l'inspiration !

J'ai aussi essayé de faire attention à l'orthographe mais il est possible que certaines erreurs m'aient échappé, et je m'en excuse d'avance !

Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous invite à vous plonger dans l'histoire !

Amusez-vous bien et merci à ceux qui ont l'intention de me suivre pendant un moment ;-)

Gros bisous, je vous aime déjààà !

_DameAude_


	2. Chapitre 1 Ginny

Chapitre 1. Ginny

La dernière journée d'octobre s'annonçait comme orageuse, cette année-là, et les élèves de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur du château pour profiter de la chaleur et du réconfort de leurs salles communes. En effet, on était samedi, ce qui était synonyme de détente pour la plupart des étudiants. Certains, plus studieux, avaient investi la bibliothèque pour terminer leurs devoirs en retard.

C'est donc en direction de la bibliothèque que Ginny Weasley marchait, ce matin-là. Etrange, me direz-vous ? En effet, Ginny n'avait jamais été considérée comme assidue au travail, mais une visite au village de Pré-au-Lard était prévue dans l'après-midi. La jeune fille avait donc pour ambition de finir le devoir donné par le professeur McGonagall sur la formation des Animagi, afin de pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec son petit-ami, Harry Potter, à boire des Bièraubeurres au pub « Les Trois Balais ».

La jeune fille s'attendait à retrouver son amie Hermione Granger dans la bibliothèque, occupée comme à son habitude à travailler. Ginny commença donc à parcourir tous les rayonnages pour la retrouver. Au détour d'une étagère, Ginny, obnubilée par ses recherches, butta en plein dans son frère Ron, qui lâcha d'un coup la pile de livres qu'il tenait serrée contre lui.

« - AÏE ! Regarde où tu vas, abruti ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la bibliothèque un samedi matin ?

- Abrutie toi-même ! Je pourrais te retourner la même question : c'est pas dans tes habitudes de bosser…

- J'ai du travail en retard.

- Moi aussi.

- Bien, maintenant que nos réputations respectives sont préservées, peux-tu me dire où est Hermione ?

- Ah oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, je ne l'ai pas vue. J'en ai déduit qu'elle devait être restée à la salle commune.

- J'en viens et elle n'y est pas… J'ai aussi jeté un œil dans son dortoir, mais Parvati et Lavande m'ont dit qu'elle s'était levée tôt aujourd'hui.

- Hé ben, je n'en sais rien, moi, où elle est ! Elle a le droit de vivre sa vie non ?

- Ouais mais bon, c'est bizarre quoi. Bref, je vais aller travailler toute seule !

- C'est ça, salut ! »

Ginny dénicha une table isolée et s'assit avec de la documentation autour d'elle. Malgré tout, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de s'isoler ainsi. Elle se mit à fixer l'extérieur du château à travers la large baie vitrée. De gros nuages gris annonciateurs de l'orage prévu s'amoncelaient au-dessus du lac et lui donnaient, ainsi qu'au ciel, une couleur de fin du monde. Si elle avait été superstitieuse, Ginny aurait pu y voir un mauvais présage. Néanmoins, après une heure passée à ressasser ses questions, elle se mit à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Hermione et décida de partir à sa recherche.

D'abord, Ginny eut l'idée d'aller chercher Harry dans la salle commune des Griffondor pour qu'il la rassure un peu et qu'il l'aide à retrouver leur meilleure amie. Elle franchit en trombe le portrait de la grosse dame et fondit sur Harry.

« - Je ne trouve Hermione nulle part ! Viens m'aider à la chercher ! S'il te plait, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement !

- Chérie, ne stresse pas ! Je sais où elle est, moi. Tu as oublié qu'elle gère l'organisation de la fête de ce soir ? Elle devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle ce matin, avant le déjeuner, pour superviser l'arrivée des derniers éléments de décoration.

- Oh ! La fête d'Halloween ! Je suis vraiment stupide, décidément.

- Mais non, tu es juste... distraite. Et c'est adorable, d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry d'un air attendri en attirant Ginny par la taille et en l'embrassant passionnément. »

La jeune fille sourit et pensa qu'elle devrait se montrer stupide plus souvent.


	3. Chapitre 2 Les préparatifs de la soirée

Chapitre 2. Les préparatifs de la soirée

« - Tire plus fort que ça, Malefoy !

- Facile à dire, Granger ! Tu fais pas grand-chose pour m'aider non plus ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et recula d'un pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du mur que Drago et elle étaient en train de décorer. Le Serpentard, perché sur un escabeau, une guirlande formée de véritables araignées dans les mains, la toisa d'un air supérieur.

« - Alors, que penses-tu de MON travail ?

- TON travail ? Tu ris j'espère ? C'est moi qui ait imaginé toute la décoration de la salle ! Toi tu n'as rien fait du tout, à part ajuster quelques guirlandes par-ci par-là.

- Quoi ? Rien fait du tout ? Quel culot, c'est formidable ! Qui donc a failli se retrouver aux urgences plus d'une fois en 2h, tout ça parce que Mademoiselle la Perfectionniste ne veut pas utiliser la magie pour accrocher les guirlandes, parce que « à la main, c'est plus fiable » ? »

Enerver le blondinet était l'effet sciemment recherché par Hermione. Aussi, elle se retint-elle de pouffer de rire et conserva un air tout à fait sérieux.

« - Mais monter sur un escabeau n'est absolument pas dangereux. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'es pas habile de tes mains.

- Je pourrais te prouver le contraire, si tu le voulais, Granger, insinua Drago avec un petit sourire coquin. »

Surprise, la Griffondor, qui ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un tel trouble, tenta de dissimuler son teint rougi en tirant la langue à Drago et en se détournant pour aller inspecter un autre côté de la salle. Ernie Macmillan était en train de faire des essais pour la couleur des nappes de la Grande Salle, conseillé par le professeur Dumbledore.

« - En effet, Mr Macmillan, je trouve que ce bleu tempête sied particulièrement à un jour d'Halloween, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'un noir d'encre ferait ressortir la couleur des guirlandes d'araignées ? »

Hermione, toujours rouge, se permit d'intervenir.

« - Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je pense que le bleu tempête d'Ernie rappellera les nuances du ciel de ce soir. N'oubliez pas qu'un orage est prévu.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Miss Granger ! Nous pourrions également choisir le service en or pour rappeler la couleur des éclairs, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Ce serait formidable, professeur. Vous faites preuve d'un goût exquis en matière de décoration !

- Oh oui, la mode et l'architecture d'intérieur sont mes deux passions secrètes, lâcha Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. »

En se retenant de rire, Hermione se souvint qu'elle devait aussi aller vérifier que tout était en ordre du côté de la serre magique installée à l'extérieur du château. Cet endroit avait été équipé de sorts pour résister à la tempête et devrait permettre aux élèves de pouvoir admirer l'orage à l'abri, alors qu'il battrait son plein. Hermione pensait que cette initiative, qui venait d'elle, serait le clou de la fête d'Halloween. Toutefois, pour se rendre à la serre, elle devrait retraverser la Grande Salle en sens inverse et affronter les railleries de Drago.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille marcha en direction de la porte sans accorder de regard au Serpentard, toujours perché sur son échelle. Cependant, elle entendit Drago la siffler, et se remit à rougir, bien évidemment.

Toutefois, Hermione parvint jusqu'à la serre où se trouvait Padma Patil et Hanna Abbott, qui étaient en train de disposer des citrouilles dans tous les coins de la pièce. Les manges-debout étaient déjà en place et décorés de pots remplis de cyclamens flamboyants. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une cage remplie de chauves-souris qu'on libérerait le soir et qui pourraient ainsi voler librement dans la serre pendant l'orage. La pièce de verre n'aurait pas d'autre décoration, afin que les participants à la soirée puissent uniquement se concentrer sur la beauté de la nature.

Hermione, satisfaite du travail réalisé par tout un chacun, appela le professeur Flitwick pour qu'il vérifie avec elle les sortilèges de protection.

Les préparatifs de la soirée obnubilèrent Hermione jusqu'au moment où elle vit une file d'élèves quitter le château pour se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard, vers 14h. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Harry et Ginny, qui se baladaient main dans la main.

C'est quand elle s'arrêta pour les observer qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était rouge et échevelée, à force de courir partout pour mettre les tables et d'accrocher des guirlandes.

« - Tu reviens d'une escapade avec Weasmoche, Granger ? susurra soudain la voix de son ennemi blond tout contre son oreille. »

Hermione sursauta mais elle ne se décomposa pas, cette fois-ci.

« - Du tout. Je m'implique juste dans mes responsabilités, contrairement à d'autres, et je ne vise personne, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant la chemise sans pli et la coiffure toujours parfaite de Drago.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu as profité de cette tirade pour me mater, répondit Drago en se détournant avec un sourire. »

La jeune Griffondor resta en plan au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle ne savait que penser. Depuis quand leurs relations avaient-elles évolué au point qu'ils flirtaient ensemble ? Dans un réflexe instinctif et spontané pour exprimer le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait, Hermione attrapa une boite de Nids de Cafard sur une table, courut vers Drago et lui renversa sur la tête. Le Serpentard poussa un cri et se mit à se tortiller violemment tandis que des dizaines de cafards se mettaient à courir sur sa tête et rentraient dans sa chemise.

« - GRANGER ! JE VAIS TE-OUMPF ! »

Hermione ne sut jamais ce qu'allait lui faire le Serpentard puisqu'un cafard pénétra dans sa bouche au moment où il achevait son hurlement. Mais même s'il ne pouvait plus parler, les yeux gris de Malefoy jetaient des éclairs. La jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou, tandis que Drago, toujours recouvert de cafards, se lançait à ses trousses. Il lui courut après dans tout le château jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame marquant l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor, où Hermione se réfugia, non sans mal. Elle s'adossa au mur jouxtant la porte d'entrée et s'effondra par terre. Elle entendait encore Malefoy, qui s'était libéré l'orifice buccal, hurler et tempêter derrière le portrait. Hermione se mit à ricaner, tout en songeant qu'il lui faudrait braver le Serpentard avant la fête pour aller récupérer la horde de cafards qui se baladaient dans Poudlard.


End file.
